


Attempting To Move Forward

by ComicBookGeek1818



Series: Omega Effect [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Omega Clarke, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coalition attempts to come up with a plan for Mt. Weather and Clarke finds out just how much Quint dislikes her.  Raven has a talk with the Commander.  Bellamy gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempting To Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes

“Oh god Lexaaa” Clarke let out another moan as Lexa thrusts into her from behind. Both bodies were glistening with sweat and their mixed scent was driving Clarke crazy. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

After one particular hard thrust Clarke dropped her head to the furs and felt her body start to shake. Lexa growls behind her, digs her nails harder into Clarke’s hips, and picks up her pace. Lexa thrusts a few more times before leaning over and sinking her teeth into Clarke’s shoulder. Feeling Lexa’s teeth sink into her skin, Clarke can’t hold off her orgasm any longer. She cries out and collapses onto the bed, Lexa collapsing on top of her.

Clarke can feel Lexa still slowly thrusting into her as she comes down from her high. She lets out another moan as Lexa thrusts into her one last time before she releases into her. Clarke lets out a satisfied purr as she felt spurt after spurt of warmth settle low in her belly. Lexa places a lazy kiss to the back of Clarke’s neck before gently pulling out and settling next to her. A chuckle bubbles its way through Clarke’s lips as she rolls over on her back next to Lexa.

“Something funny ai hodnes (my love)?”

Clarke lets out another small laugh and snuggles in closer to Lexa, burying her face in Lexa’s neck. “I’m just thinking about Raven adamantly demanding that her tent is as far away from ours as possible. She does not wish to hear our sex noises. Her words, not mine.”

“We will have to send her all the way to Polis if she wishes not to hear you.”

“Shut up I’m not that loud” Clarke says with a laugh.

“Whatever you say ai hodnes. I think Onya would disagree with you.” Lexa places a kiss on top of Clarke’s head. “The Skaikru will be arriving soon. Are you nervous for the coalition meeting?”

“I know who your closes allies are. I know what to expect from them. The Ice Nation will fight everything we say just because they want to. I’m prepared for that as well. I guess I’m a little nervous but mostly hopeful we can come up with some sort of plan.”

“You are strong Clarke. You will represent your Skaikru well. We will come up with a solution and the mountain will fall. Are you nervous about having the Skaikru in TonDC?”

Clarke sighed and snuggled even closer to Lexa. “No I think it will be ok. I don’t think any of them will cause trouble. Now that Octavia has mated with Lincoln and I have mated with you most have gotten used to the idea and have accepted our alliance. I know you have only talked to my mother a few times and haven’t officially met her, but she is supportive.”

“I look forward to our official meeting. The Skaikru will be safe here. You walk with us now. Anyone who chooses not to accept that will find their fight over.”

Just then Indra could be heard entering the tent and stopping just outside the partition separating Lexa’s sleeping quarters from the rest of the tent.

“My apologies for my interruption Heda, but the Skaikru are approaching.”

“Mochof (thank you) Indra. We will be out shortly.”

“Sha Heda” Indra replied before leaving the tent.

Clarke felt Lexa place one last kiss to her forehead before untangling herself from Clarke’s limbs. She held out her hand to Clarke and smiled. “Come Clarke, let’s get dressed and welcome your people.”

Clarke smiled back accepting Lexa’s hand before moving to get ready for the day.

_________________________

 

The Coalition meeting had been going on for a couple of hours and all they have managed to do was argue. Anytime anyone suggested a solution half would accept it and half would argue against it. They were getting nowhere.   Clarke was getting more and more frustrated. They needed to start coming up with a plan to get their people out of the mountain. All this arguing wasn’t helping. Clarke knew her idea to send Bellamy into the mountain was a good one. Bellamy was standing right behind her and he didn’t hesitate in going along with the plan. Immediately after she suggested it the arguing reached an all-time high. Most of the coalition leaders calling her foolish for resting all her faith on some stupid boy. Bellamy of course took offense and moved in quickly to defend himself, which only served to make things worse. The arguing has continued on with no progress made. Clarke decides she needs to bring up her suggestion again.

“Bellamy can do this. He can infiltrate Mount Weather and assess the situation. He can figure out how to shut down the acid fog and free as many as he can to prepare for the army’s assault.”

A Grounder by the name of Quint stepped towards Clarke. He has been against her ideas all day. She can tell he doesn’t like her or the Sky People for that matter.

“You are foolish Skai girl if you think we are going to agree to this plan of yours.”

Clarke didn’t back down. “I don’t see you coming up with anything better.”

Quint let out a growl, “You are nothing Skai girl. Bold with the Commanders protection but weak on your own.”

Clarke got in Quint’s face. “Want to test your theory? Try me” she demanded.

Quint snarled “You think because you are the Commanders bitch you can come in here and we will agree with everything you say.”

Clarke felt herself get pulled back and in a flash Lexa was standing protectively in front of her. She heard Lexa let out a vicious growl as she grabbed Quint by the throat.

“I will only warn you once Quint. Do not disrespect my mate. Next time you speak to her that way I will cut out your tongue.”

Quint lowered his eyes and Lexa tossed him back with a shove.

“This meeting is over; I’ve heard enough bickering for the day. We shall convene again tomorrow after breakfast.”

The coalition leaders filed one by one out of the planning tent leaving only Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, and Indra behind.

Lexa turned and placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “I must speak with Indra privately for a bit. I will meet you back at our tent shortly?”

“You didn’t have to do that Lexa. I could have handled him.”

“Yes I did. They are allowed to disagree with you Klark but not disrespect you. You are my mate and the leader of your clan. You deserve to be treated as such.”

Clarke nodded at Lexa and left the tent, Bellamy following not too far behind. Once outside Clarke took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. She felt Bellamy come to a stop next to her.

“Are you alright Princess?”

Clarke took another deep breath and released it with a sigh. “I’m alright Bell. It’s just frustrating. We are getting nowhere. Meanwhile who knows what is happening inside that mountain. We are wasting so much time arguing.”

“We will figure this out. You have a good idea Princess. I can get inside that mountain and do what needs to be done. We just have to make them see it.”

“I hope so Bell, I hope so. Hey do you think you can update my mom and Kane. I’m going to go for a short walk and clear my head.”

“Sure Princess I can do that. Just don’t go alone.”

“Don’t worry Bell I won’t. I’ll be fine.”

Bellamy didn’t look convinced but he still gave her a nod and headed off to find Kane and Abby. Clarke looked around for her two guards assigned to her while she was in TonDC. She saw them not far away in a conversation with two other Grounders she didn’t recognize. Clarke didn’t want to interrupt them. She knew she wasn’t going to go far anyway. She decided to sneak in between a couple of tents and into the surrounding woods.

_________________________

 

Clarke walked for a little while enjoying the sounds of the woods. It was peaceful and relaxing. She heard a small crunch coming from behind her and whipped around looking for the source. She couldn’t see anything. There are plenty of animals in these woods; she figures it was probably one of them. She decides she should head back to TonDC. An unsettling feeling settles in Clarke’s stomach as she makes her way back. The feeling of being watched is becoming overwhelming.   Clarke hears another faint crunch around her. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she takes off running.

Clarke hears movement behind her and she knows she is being chased. She feels the air get knocked out of her lungs as she is tackled to the ground. She tries to get back on her feet but a solid body is on hers fast. Quint is on her with her hands wrapped around her throat. Clarke pulls her gun but he quickly knocks it from her hand.

“You think you are better than us Skai girl” he snarls. “The Commander made a mistake picking you to be her bitch. You Skaikru bring nothing but trouble. I’m going to make it look like some animal ripped you to shreds. The Commander will mourn her loss but don’t worry she will quickly move on. She will find a new bitch to knot soon enough.”

Quint reached for his knife and raised it above her. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he lowered the knife towards her. Clarke tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the impact of the knife. However it never came. Instead she heard Quint cry out and felt him roll off of her. She opened her eyes to find Lexa and Indra storming towards them. Lexa’s knife was sticking out of Quint’s arm. When Lexa reached him she wrenched it out causing him to cry out again. Clarke could tell Lexa was furious as she helped pull Clarke to her feet.

“Where are your guards Klark?”

“I was only going for a short walk. They were busy so I left them. I wasn’t going far.”

Clarke heard Indra mutter “branwada” from where she stood.

“Klark don’t ever leave your guards behind. When you are not with me you are to be with them. Is that understood?”

Clarke nodded her head.

“Explain to me what happened Klark.”

“I was walking and I felt like I was being watched. So I started running back. Out of nowhere he attacked me.”

Lexa growled and turned towards Quint who was now on his knees before her clutching his injured arm.

“I already warned you once Quint. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op (attack her and you attack me).”

Quint looked at Indra and then at Lexa. “She brings nothing but trouble Heda and you know it. We can’t trust her or any of the Skaikru. She is going to get us all killed. Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou mou Heda (my fight is only with her Commander).”

Clarke watched Lexa move behind Quint and wrench his head back by his hair. “Yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over)” Lexa snarled as she pulled her knife and sliced Quint’s throat. Blood splashed down the front of him and onto the ground. Lexa shoved him forward and he hit the ground with a hard thud. Clarke heard him gurgle once and then twice before he stopped and the light left his eyes.

Lexa was wiping off her knife just as Anya and Clarke’s two assigned guards came into view through the woods. Anya came to a stop beside Clarke.

Anya took a look at Quint before shifting her eyes to Lexa. “Are you alright Heda?”

Lexa nodded her head. Satisfied Anya turned to Clarke.

“Klark?”

Clarke nodded to Anya.

Lexa growled as she turned to Clarke’s two assigned guards standing next to Indra. “Lose Klark again and you will suffer the same fate as Quint. Is that understood?”

Both guards bowed their head and let out a quiet “Sha Heda.”

“Indra head back to TonDC. Inform the coalition leaders of Quint’s demise. Let them know I will not tolerate any attack on my mate.”

Indra nodded “Sha Heda. And what of Quint’s body?”

“Leave him here. The animals can have him.”

Indra gave Lexa a nod and turned to leave.

“Onya take Klark to the healer’s tent. Make sure she is looked over.”

Clarke moved closer to Lexa, careful to avoid Quint’s body. “That is not necessary Lexa. I’m fine. Just a couple of scratches.”

“This is not optional Klark. You will go to the healer’s tent to get looked over. Onya and your guards will escort you. There are still some things I need to take care of. They will stay with you until I can meet up with you again.”

Clarke felt Anya touch her shoulder, “Come Klark let’s see what the healers have to say.”

Clarke nodded and started the short walk back to TonDC.

 

_________________________

 

Clarke walked into the healer’s tent with Anya and her guards close of her heels. Thankfully most of the beds in the tent were empty. She hopped up on one of the beds as Anya told her guards to wait outside and that she would sit with Clarke. Anya motioned Nyko over to evaluate her.

Nyko was one of the first Grounders to welcome Clarke with open arms. He heard stories from Lincoln and was eager to learn more about Sky People culture. Clarke has enjoyed spending some of her free time talking with Nyko about how to possibly mix Sky People healing with Grounder healing techniques. She has been just as eager to learn Grounder culture as he is to learn about hers.

Nyko gave a nod to Anya and smiled at Clarke as he approached.

“Skaiprisa, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” Nyko asked humorously.

“Nothing big Nyko, just a few scrapes and bruises.”

Anya quickly interrupted the conversation, “This branwada slipped her guards and was attacked by Quint in the woods. He almost killed her. Heda wants to make sure she is truly alright.”

Clarke noticed the look of concern that immediately formed on Nyko’s face. “Where are you hurt Skaiprisa?”

“Nyko really I’m alright.”

“Skaiprisa beja. Where are you hurt?”

Clarke let out a sigh “Fine, my right shoulder is a little sore. My left wrist is as well. A couple scrapes on my neck and hand.”

Nyko nodded and moved to get whatever supplies he thought necessary. Pain in Clarke’s shoulder made her wince as she removed her jacket.   She noticed Anya give her a sharp look but said nothing. It wasn’t long before Nyko had her all patched up and supplied with a salve to help with the soreness. He told her to try and stay out of trouble and to come to him immediately if she had any complications before leaving to check on other patients.

“Don’t be so foolish again Klark” Anya said with a pointed look breaking the silence between them.

“I just wanted to clear my head Anya. I wasn’t thinking.”

“NO YOU CERTAINLY WERE NOT!” Anya roared.

Clarke was a little taken back by the amount of anger Anya was displaying. Sure she bickered with Anya often. They liked to say little jabs to each other every chance they got. It was their thing. Lexa found it amusing and so did Clarke. It was all in good fun. The way Anya was looking at her now was like nothing she had ever seen before. Anya had her jaw clenched and fire in her eyes.

Clarke didn’t know what to say. The silence continued until Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes the fire was gone.

“My apologies Klark. I do not mean to lose my temper. I simply need you to understand that you cannot do this again.”

“I understand Anya. What I did was stupid. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

“I believe you Klark. You know Heda was my second, I have known her since she was little. Her armor too big and her sword too heavy, but too stubborn and determined to let that slow her down.”

Clarke let out a laugh picturing a small Lexa running around. “Yes she did tell me she was your second before she was called to lead. She told me stories of how you would knock her over the head anytime she asked too many questions or disobeyed your orders.”

Anya smirked “always so stubborn.”

Clarke saw a somber look come over Anya’s face.

“You know Heda lost someone close to her?” Clarke nodded her acknowledgement and Anya continued “it is her story to tell and I will not take that from her. Just know I was there. I saw the aftermath of that loss. I do not wish to witness that again. I like you Klark and I think you balance Heda. However you have the power to break her. The loss of her first love wounded her; your loss would bring her to her knees.”

Clarke knew she screwed up. She wasn’t thinking and that mistake most likely brought up bad memories for Lexa. She could only hope Lexa would accept her apology when they spoke later.

“It won’t happen again Anya I promise. I will do everything I can to make this up to Lexa.”

“I am sure she has already forgiven you Klark. Simply assure her you understand what happened and that it won’t take place again in the future.”

Clarke nodded before she paused and then groaned. “I’m never going to be alone again am I? I’m not even going to be able to pee on my own.”

Anya let out a chuckle, “seeing as Heda would kill anyone who sees you naked besides her, I’m sure you will at least be able to relieve yourself on your own.”

A commotion was heard outside the healer’s tent and Anya was quick to shield Clarke and draw her sword. Raven, Octavia, and Abby came bursting into the tent almost tripping over each other. Clarke heard Anya let out a huff as she lowered her sword and returned it to the sheath on her back. Clarke could see Anya roll her eyes as she moved to sit on the empty bed behind Clarke’s.

Abby made it to Clarke first and immediately wrapped her up in a hug. Clarke winced when her shoulder was jarred and Anya was quick to stand up and growl behind her. Abby released Clarke and let out a growl of her own.

Clarke stood up and put a stop to the stare off happening between her mother and Anya. She turned to Anya and nodded that she was fine. Anya resumed her seat but the hardened gaze never left her face. Clarke turned back to her mother and noticed her looking her over.

“I’m fine mom. Nyko checked me over and took good care of me.”

“Yes but you haven’t been looked over by me Clarke. Baby what happened? Where was the Commander?”

“It wasn’t her fault mom. I made a stupid mistake. Lexa saved me.”

Clarke could tell her mother wasn’t 100% convinced but was happy when she made no move to argue. Her mother continued to look her over until she was satisfied for herself that Clarke would be ok.

“Mom seriously I’m fine. It was scary but it’s over with and I’m in one piece.   Nyko gave me some salve for my shoulder and I should be good in a couple of days. You should be speaking with Bellamy and Kane about tomorrow.”

“I’m not leaving you Clarke.”

“Mom really I’m fine. Tomorrow is more important and…”

“Nothing is more important to me than you Clarke!”

“Mom please. I need your assistance with this. Please trust me. I’m fine. The plan for tomorrow is more important.”

Clarke could tell her mom was very reluctant but she nodded and agreed. After a kiss to Clarke’s forehead Abby was heading back out of the tent.

Clarke turned to Octavia and Raven and smiled. “Do I have to tell you two I’m fine a million times as well?”

Her two friends moved closer to her and each placed a hand on her thighs. Both were smiling back at her with a look of relief on their faces.

Octavia was the first to speak up. “We came as soon as we heard. I can’t believe he tried to kill you Clarke. Don’t scare us like that again.”

“Yes please don’t” Raven agreed. “I haven’t even had the chance to have the best friend talk with the Commander yet. You can’t die and rob me of that chance.”

Clarke huffed and watched as Octavia punched Raven in the shoulder.

“Seriously Raven?” Octavia asked exasperated.

“What? You know I’ve been dying to do this best friend talk. It’s my one and only chance to intimidate the Commander. Clarke isn’t allowed to die and rob me of that chance.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you too Raven. Heaven forbid I robbed you of that chance. I would never be able to forgive myself.”

“Ha see O, Clarke understands.”

A laugh bubbled out of Octavia’s mouth as well as she shook her head. “You’re such and idiot Raven. Anyway just a warning Clarke, Bellamy knows and he’s not happy. He almost broke his hand punching a tree. He would be here but your mom convinced him to stay with Kane and continue working on the plan.”

Clarke sighed “thanks O I’ll speak with him.”

Raven place her hand on Clarke’s uninjured shoulder, “so I have to ask this at least once. Are you sure you are ok? I know the Commander killed him. Bastard deserved it. If she didn’t you can bet I would have.”

“I’m fine guys really. I’m sure it will hit me later and I will have to deal with it. My mind is so wrapped around Mount Weather that this has been sort of pushed aside. It sounds ridiculous but there are other things I have to worry about and me almost dying is not at the top of the list.”

Octavia nodded. “We understand Clarke. Just know we are here if you ever need us.”

Clarke smiled and gently hugged both of her friends. “Thanks, I don’t know what I would do without you two.”

“Well Clarke as much as I love you and am glad you are ok, I have things I need to do. The most important is having the talk with that Alpha of yours” Raven smiled and backed out of the tent.

Clarke looked pleadingly at Octavia. “O please tell me you are going with her.”

“Sorry Clarke she wants to do this on her own. Don’t worry I won’t wander too far from the Commanders tent.   If Raven is forced to run for her life I will do everything I can to help distract the Commander and help her get away.” With that O skipped out of the tent following Raven.

Anya came around the bed to sit next to Clarke. “Your friends are a bunch of branwadas Klark. How did you keep them alive for so long?”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. “I ask myself that everyday Anya.”

“You know Heda is going to tie your friend to a pole and you will be forced to rescue her.”

Clarke pauses, “Care for a bet? I bet you Lexa will let Raven say what she has to say.”

Anya laughs “Ha you give the Commander too much credit. Your loud mouth friend will be strung up in no time. This will be an easy bet to win.”

“You haven’t won yet. If you do…” Clarke pauses to think “I will get you a large jar of Monty’s special brew you love so much.”

“And what do you demand if you win?”

Clarke smiles “If I win you can’t complain about how loud I am during sex for a week.”

Anya rolls her eyes and lets out a huff. “Fine Skai girl you have yourself a bet.”

________________________

 

Raven made her way to the Commander’s tent and came to a stop before the two guards posted out front.

“I would like to speak with the Commander”

The two guards looked her over skeptically until a voice saying “let her pass” came through the tent opening. Both guards nodded and one moved to open the tent flap for her. Raven thanked him as she passed through.

The Commander was standing over a model of Mt. Weather with her back turned to the tent opening. Without turning around the Commander spoke, “what can I do for you Raven kom Skaikru?”

“Just Raven is fine.”

Raven waited for a response but none came. Raven cleared her throat “right well, I just came from visiting Clarke in the healer’s tent. Clarke is my girl so I thought we should talk.”

Raven could see the Commander’s whole body tense as a low growl worked its way from deep in the Commander’s chest and through her lips. Slowly the Commander turned to face Raven, when she did her jaw was clenched and her eyes were pitch black. With her hand on the hilt of her sword the Commander took a step towards Raven.

“Klark is my mate. She wears my bite mark visible for all to see. She is covered in my scent, wears a mix of my clothes and hers every day. She sleeps in my bed. She is mine, not yours Raven. So I would be very careful in selecting the words you choose to say next.”

“Whoa relax that is so not what I meant. Besides I’m a Beta, so I don’t think that would even work.”

The Commander snarled taking another step closer to Raven, “Explain.”

“It is a Sky People term. Saying Clarke is my girl means she is my best friend. You know two peas in a pod, Scooby and Shaggy. I say the same about Octavia.”

The Commander’s whole body relaxed and she nodded her understanding. Raven leaned over placing her hands on her knees and blew out a long breath.

“Geez has anyone ever told you how scary you can be? Just let me get my heartbeat back to normal.”

Raven missed the small smile that appeared on the Commander’s face as she watched the doubled over girl. Raven slowly righted herself again seeing a look of amusement on the Commander’s face.

“Right well now that I just cheated death, on with the show. I came here to have the talk with you.”

“The talk?”

“Another Sky People tradition.   Now normally it would be the hurt my best friend and I will beat you into the ground talk. However as much as I hate to admit it, I don’t think I would even last five seconds against you before you would snap my neck. I mean have you seen your arms? How do you even get your arms to look like that? You know what never mind we will come back to that. Anyway, instead we will be having the if you hurt my best friend I will make things go boom talk. And by things I mean you along with your tent.”

The Commander’s look of amusement grew “I see. So this is a Skaikru tradition?”

“It is yes.”

Raven could tell the Commander was looking her over. She wasn’t sure what she could be looking for. Whatever it was Raven assumed she found it as the Commander gestured for Raven to sit at a nearby table. Once they were both sitting the Commander nodded to her, “proceed Raven.”

“Right so, Clarke is the only reason any of us are even still alive. I’m not sure if you know this, but I didn’t come down with the hundred.”

“I am aware.”

Raven nodded. “Octavia told me stories though. Bellamy was the first Alpha to puff his chest and decide he was in charge. Of course he wasn’t exactly very good at it. He was more about flexing his muscles than actually making a plan. Clarke decided she was going to step in and take control.”

“She does have a way at getting what she wants.”

Raven couldn’t help but smile and laugh. “Yes she does. I think Bellamy was more surprised than anything. The Ark wasn’t the best for Omega’s. With the younger generation the views were changing, but not fast enough. The older generations thought of Omega’s as weak. Only Alpha’s could be on the council and make important decisions. An Omega could never lead or have any real power on the Ark. With the hundred no one treated Clarke or any of the other Omegas any differently. Clarke became our leader and that is all anyone ever cared about.”

“Klark has told me about some of the narrow views on your Ark.”

“Bellamy pushed back at first but quickly learned that he needed her. Clarke took care of all of us. She organized parties to collect food and water; she helped put a plan together to build the wall, and really kept everyone busy but organized. She took care of anyone who was sick or injured. Clarke did everything she could to make sure everyone was fed, safe, and healthy.”

Raven watched as the Commander nodded in understanding. “The reason I’m telling you this is because she always took care of everyone else first. Clarke always put herself last. She was always the last to eat to make sure everyone else got food. She was always the last to sleep to make sure everyone else was comfortable. Clarke blames herself for not being able to protect everyone from being taken by the Mountain Men. She puts everyone ahead of herself.”

Raven paused to look the Commander in the eyes. “That is until you. We all love Clarke and want her to be happy. When she found you she finally had something for herself. She finally put herself first for once. She truly loves you and cares about you. Clarke takes all the burdens of our people on her shoulders. I’m hoping you can help with that. Help her shoulder some of that weight.”

“I will aid Klark in any way I can.”

Raven nodded and stood up. “That’s good. Don’t ever betray and/or hurt her Commander. If you do there won’t be any place in this world you can hide from me and Octavia. We will hunt you down and blow you to pieces. I love Clarke and I would follow her over a cliff if she asked me to. Everyone in the hundred would. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect her.”

Raven watched the Commander rise from her chair and hold out her hand. Raven knew an understanding had been reached between them. She gave the Commander a nod and shook her hand.

The Commander smirked at Raven. “You know it is not wise to threaten the Commander.”

Raven smiled “I decided to take a chance and hoped you would let it slide this one time. Thank you for your time Commander” Raven said as she turned to leave the tent.

“Raven”

Raven stopped, “yes?”

“What is Scooby and Shaggy? You mentioned it earlier when you were describing yourself and Klark.”

The smile on Raven’s face grew. “It’s an old world television show. Clarke and Octavia’s favorite. A bunch of kids and their talking dog solve mysteries together. We have some working televisions back at the Ark; maybe Clarke will share it with you sometime.”

The Commander looked a little puzzled but still nodded and said she would like that.

“Oh and Commander, please don’t tell anyone how incredible non-intimidating this talk was. It was supposed to be all if you hurt her I will kill you, instead it was a lot more sappy. I have a badass reputation to uphold. Telling everyone you almost made me pee myself wouldn’t help.”

“I will not betray you Raven kom Skaikru.”

Raven nodded and with that she left the Commander’s tent.

____________________

 

Clarke almost runs into Raven as Raven exits the Commander’s tent.

“Raven hey. So how did it go? I see you are still in one piece.”

Raven scoffs “whatever Clarke I’m a badass. Totally intimidated her and put her in her place.” Raven flexes her arms and kisses each bicep. “No one wants to mess with this gun show.”

“Yeah sure Raven you keep telling yourself that. Thank you for doing that. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did Clarke. The Commander needed to know I have your back. Plus what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t have the talk.”

Clarke pulls Raven into a hug and squeezes her tight.

“Umm Clarke not that I’m not enjoying this but that Anya chick is glaring at me pretty hard core. She’s twirling her knife as well. Is that something I should be concerned about?”

Clarke laughs and releases Raven. “Just ignore her. She just lost a bet and she’s not happy about it. She’s a very sore loser.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Oh nothing” Clarke says looking towards and ground and rubbing the back of her neck.

“The bet was totally about me wasn’t it? You bet on me!”

“Ok so I did. If it makes you feel any better I bet that you were going to live. Anya was the one that bet you were going to die.”

“Hell yeah I lived. I’m awesome!”

“Just in case though you might want to stay clear of Anya for a few days. Like I said she’s a sore loser. She might come up with some reason to “accidently” stab you or hit you over the head with a rock.”

“Right stay clear of scary Grounder lady. Got it. I will hole up with Wick and see if we can come up with some stuff to help this plan of yours. We will convince the Grounders that Bellamy can do this.”

“Thanks Raven.”

“Yeah yeah. Anyways I better go. Grounder chick looks like she’s about to throw that knife at my head. I’ll catch up with you later Clarke.”

Clarke gave Raven one last hug before she entered the Commander’s tent.

_________________________

 

Lexa was sitting on her throne when Clarke entered. She looked deep in thought as she sat up there twirling her knife. Clarke let out a chuckle thinking of the similarities between Lexa and Anya. Lexa sheaths her knife and smiles when she notices Clarke. Clarke approaches and takes a seat in Lexa’s lap smiling when Lexa doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her.

“What did Naikou say?” Lexa asks placing a kiss on Clarke’s neck.

“I’m fine. Just a sore shoulder and wrist. He gave me a salve to help. Everything should be fine in a couple of days.”

“Good” Lexa says kissing her way up Clarke’s neck. Clarke can’t help the moan that escapes when Lexa nips at the bite mark just below her jaw.

“I’m sorry Lexa. I truly am. I was lost in my head after the meeting and I made a mistake. One that I won’t be making again. I didn’t mean to scare you. I hope you can forgive me.”

“You are already forgiven hodnes (love). Your guards are there for a reason Clarke. Though most love you there are still some that don’t like that we are mated. I cannot and will not lose you.”

“You won’t Lexa.   I can’t lose you either.” Clarke pauses and then smiles. “So you had a talk with Raven. How did that go?”

“We had a misunderstanding at first. Besides that your Skaikru tradition went well. Your friend is…” Lexa paused. Clarke could tell she was searching for the right word.

“Interesting?” Clarke said trying to help.

Lexa shook her head and then smiled “entertaining.”

“Raven made it sound like she had you all intimidated.”

Lexa huffed “Hardly. She admitted I came close to making her wet herself.”

“Ha that is priceless.”

“She stated however that that fact is not to leave this tent. She said it would ruin her badass reputation. I’m not sure why the status of her ass being good or bad has anything to do with it. I agreed anyway.”

Clarke laughed “badass is another word for tough.”

“Ah I see. I suppose that makes more sense.”

Clarke smiles and places a kiss on Lexa’s lips. The kiss starts out slow and quickly becomes heated. Clarke is about to push her tongue past Lexa’s lips when yelling can be heard outside the tent. Suddenly Bellamy comes bursting through the tent flaps with the guards closely behind him. Clarke can see Bellamy’s eyes are black and he can barely contain a snarl. Clarke jumps out of Lexa’s lap, Lexa slowly rising behind her. Lexa gives a nod to the guards that they will be fine and they leave to resume their posts.

“Bellamy what the hell!”

“Stay out of it Clarke. This is between me and the Commander.”

Lexa slowly moves down the steps in front of her throne, her eyes never leaving Bellamy’s.

“What can I do for you Belomi kom Skaikru?”

“What the hell happened today? One of your people attacked Clarke. She was almost killed! She is supposed to be your mate and you let this happen. What kind of Alpha lets their Omega get attacked. Some Commander you are if you can’t even control your own…”

Bellamy didn’t get to finish as Lexa lifted him off the ground by his neck and slammed him into the floor of the tent. Bellamy let out a vicious snarl and Clarke heard Lexa let out one of her own. Punches were quickly being thrown between the two Alphas. Clarke could tell Bellamy wasn’t landing his but Lexa was sure landing hers. The guards came rushing back into the tent with their swords drawn. Lexa growled at them stopping them in their tracks just inside the tent.

Lexa was landing punch after punch. Clarke could tell Bellamy was no longer trying to respond. His face was covered in blood. Quickly she rushed over to the fighting Alphas.

“Lexa please stop you’re going to kill him.” Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Lexa beja. Please stop. He’s down. Please stop.”

Clarke saw Lexa’s fist stop midair and Lexa looked at her over her shoulder. Lexa looked up at her guards and ordered them to leave the tent again. They looked reluctant but followed their orders. Bellamy let out a groan and turned his head to spit out blood.

Lexa grabbed Bellamy by the jaw and forced him to look at her. “Everyone was warned that my mate was not to be touched. Quint decided to ignore those orders. He made his choice and now he rots in the woods with his throat cut. You are lucky you do not suffer the same fate. Klark is the only reason you still breathe Belomi kom Skaikru. Do not ever question me as Commander or an Alpha again. Next time I will not be so lenient.” Lexa pauses, “or maybe you are here for another reason. Maybe you think you can do a better job than me.” Lexa bares her teeth and growls. “Maybe you think you are the better Alpha for Klark.”

Bellamy groans and spits out more blood. “Clarke is like a sister to me. I protect her like I protect Octavia. I would do the same if this was Lincoln instead of you.”

Clarke gives a light squeeze to Lexa’s shoulder. “He’s telling the truth Lexa.”

“You better be Belomi kom Skaikru. Klark is mine. I will end the life of any challenger. Do not question me again.”

With that Lexa stood up and called back in the guards. “Get him to the healer’s tent and see that Naikou attends to him.”

Both guards bow with a “Sha Heda” and help Bellamy to his feet before dragging him out of the tent. Lexa moves to the water basin on the table and starts cleaning the blood off her hands. Clarke moves to stand beside her and places her hand on Lexa’s shoulder again.

“Thank you for not killing him. He means well. He just went about it the wrong way.”

Lexa nods “I can see why you have such faith in him. He is fearless. Do you really believe he can get into the mountain and do what needs to be done? Do you think he can shut down the acid fog?”

“I do Lexa. I have no doubt he can do this.”

“Then I will support you ai hodnes (my love). Tomorrow at the meeting I will support your plan. I will help you get the other clan leaders to agree.”

“Thank you Lexa. You won’t regret this.”

Lexa grabs a cloth to dry her hands and places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “I know I won’t hodnes. I trust you. I may not particularly like Belomi, but I trust your judgement. Come let us rest and you can explain more of this plan to me.”

Clarke smiles and nods. This plan has to work and she would stop at nothing to make sure it did.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
